Home Is Where the Heart Is
by eonsofmemories
Summary: Jasmine finds a friend in Logan after she moves out of her ex-boyfriend's home. Will this friendship ever blossom into something more?


**Hello everyone! Kiyaa here! I'm back with a short story on Jogan. Of course, if you guys like the story, then I can make it longer as well. Only time will tell ;).  
><strong>

**AU. All characters OOC. relationship dynamics will be very different from the show. Lindy is not Logan's brother in this story.  
><strong>

**Backdrop/Context: Shy, demure Jasmine is dating an over-possessive boyfriend Prince, who restricts her from continuing to be in the St. Louis dance academy just days before the big competition Dance Mania because he feels insecure about Logan who is also a student in the academy, getting in the way of their relationship, despite knowing that dance is her passion. Prince is also her childhood best friend, who she lives with, as she has no family to call her own (of course they live in separate rooms and all). However, she soon realizes his over-dominating nature during a verbal fight one night, and packs her bags right that moment, leaving his home, AND him. The story continues from here where Jasmine finds a friend in Logan, the total flirt with whom she never got along. Jasmine is already friends with Lindy, who has a love-hate relationship with Garrett.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Home Is Where the Heart Is<span>**

Chapter 1: The next morning**  
><span>**

As the taxi arrived to a full stop outside the parking area near the basketball court of St. Louis Academy, Jasmine got out, struggling to get her suitcase out of the back seat. She pushed and pulled with all her might by the handle, but it just wouldn't budge. Plus, it wasn't helping that the suitcase was super heavy.

"Can ya hurry it up please, ma'am? I got places to go you know." The taxi driver remarked while he sat in the front seat, annoyed.

Jasmine tugged on it further, her hands roaming around the suitcase to figure out a way to get the suitcase out as fast as she could, thin lines of tension creased on her forehead.

"Hurry up already, ma'am!" The rude taxi driver got out of his seat behind the wheel, walking towards her, and watched her attempts to pull her suitcase out, but to no avail.

Her eyes fixed on the suitcase, she was taken aback to see a hand grappling the suitcase by the handle. No, not by the hand, but taken aback by whose hand it was. She looked up to find herself staring at Logan, who hadn't bothered to help her in any way since the last heated argument they had, and a cold war between them ensued thereafter.

In a calm manner, Logan heaved on the suitcase and successfully pulled it out, setting it firmly on the asphalt ground near them. Turning his attention to the taxi driver, he faced him with his chest high, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

He further scolded the taxi guy for his misbehaviour, "Fine, you won't help the girl. But don't be saying all this bullcrap, k?" His face was serious, a thin line across his lips, which made the taxi guy lower his head in embarrassment.

Logan silently looked down as he pulled out his wallet from the back of his pockets, and Jasmine, being Jasmine, immediately protested.

"N-No no! I'll pay." She stammered and stuttered, objecting as Logan continued to pull out some bills from his wallet.

Giving her a death stare that gave no more reason for discussion, he said, "I said I'm paying okay." He was already miffed with the taxi driver for being so rude to Jasmine. He didn't need another one of her lectures 'oh i can take care of myself' to top it. "Pay me back later."

She said not another word, and simply looked down in a nervous manner at the ground as Logan turned his attention away from her and gave the taxi man his money. After what went down last night, she just didn't have the energy to fight with him.

As the taxi driver climbed back into his seat and drove away, Logan looked back down at the suitcase, lifting it up by the handle, and then in a surprised manner, having to let it drop back down to the ground. _Man, this thing is heavy!_

_"_What the - why is this thing so heavy?" His hand still firmly wrapped around the handle, his eyes met Jasmine's. "You planning on moving out or something?"

"Or has Prince Charming thrown you out of Fairytale Dreamland? Such a heavy bag!" He looked back and forth between the suitcase and Jasmine, expecting some answers from her. He had a feeling that something was up.

He observed her silently as she said nothing still. Then finally speaking up, she told him that she could pick her suitcase up herself. "Thanks for the help." And with that, she took off in the opposite direction, heaving the suitcase by the handle while walking away.

Going after her, Logan sprinted and managed to stop her by grabbing her by her shoulders, "whoa whoa whoa - okay Jasmine listen." A genuine, caring tone was apparent in his voice as he met her gaze and continued, " Let me help you. The bag's actually heavy, give it to me, I'll carry it."

"I don't need it. Thanks."

"But - " Logan watched as Jasmine ignored his protests, and started to pick up her suitcase by the handle again, obviously struggling and having a hard time with it. _Ugh, why do girls have to be so difficult all the time! _He rolled his eyes as she continued to helplessly tug on the handle, lifting the suitcase off the ground. Her phone suddenly started to ring, and naturally, in the midst of trying to manage the suitcase, her phone dropped to the ground with a clack.

Bending downward, he retrieved her phone, and rose back up. Logan looked at the screen as it displayed the name 'Prince', and immediately realized that he had picked up the call accidentally while picking the phone up off the ground.

"Sorry, I picked up the call by accident. Here." He averted his previous eye contact with her, handing her her phone. "I think it's Prince."

Jasmine watched as he turned the other cheek, and silently took the phone in hand. "Hello?" She answered as she put the phone to her ear, awkwardly standing beside Logan.

"Wow, Jasmine. You turned out to be quite the clever shrewd." She could hear the clear taunting tone in his voice. "You went straight to your _new boyfriend_ right after you left the house?"

"To Logan?" Prince further taunted, and Jasmine glanced over at Logan beside her, and met his nonchalant gaze.

Not wanting Logan to get an inkling of the conversation, she walked a bit aways from him. "I knew it, I always knew you two had something going on." Concerned, Logan looked over at Jasmine as tears started to threaten to spill from her eyes, hearing his further taunts on her character.

"Ah, that's why you didn't want to quit those dance classes. And where were you last night? With _Logan_?"

Tears stung further, threatening to spill out any moment. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Of course you were. Cause you definitely don't have the guts to just venture out into the city in the middle of the night." His voice rose with anger, clear jealousy seeping out through his voice.

"I couldn't even imagine you'd be so _characterless_."

And that did it. She would stand by no longer. No more miss nice girl. "_I'M _the one that can't imagine, Prince! I was out the WHOLE NIGHT and you're calling me NOW?!"

Logan could hear the rise in tone of Jasmine's voice as she stood away from him, and seriously contemplated whether he should intervene. But then it is her personal issue, right? "If you didn't care the whole night, then it shouldn't matter now!"

And with an ultimatum, she firmly ended the conversation on a confident and final note. "GOOD-BYE. FOREVER AND EVER."

"Jasmine, you - " Prince objected, but it was too late. She had ended the call before she would give Prince a chance to retaliate.

The way in which Jasmine ended the conversation didn't go unnoticed by Logan as he still watched from far away, and began to get seriously worried. It only led to his suspicion that something was seriously wrong. He went up to her, his front facing her back, trying to face her face to face, but Jasmine would keep turning her back to him, in an effort to not face him. She didn't want him to see her tears or her muffled on the spot sobs.

"You're - you're crying?" He spoke from behind. "Why?"

No answer.

"Jasmine, how am I gonna know if you don't tell me what's going on?" He said in a slightly irritated but overly concerned voice. Stretching his head and leaning over, he tried to get some kind of reaction from her, but he got nothing. Again.

Okay, that's it. Turning her around by her shoulders, he spoke, "Jasmine, who are you hiding from?" The entire time he spoke, he still protectively kept his hands on her shoulders, leaving her with no chance to escape his questions. "From me?"

Feeling helpless, she simply looked down and avoided his worrisome gaze.

"Tell me what happened." His eyes gestured toward the suitcase on the ground beside them, "this suitcase.." and started to get flustered. "...Prince's call, wh-what's the problem?"

Jasmine turned her back to him, choosing to still not give him any answers, and wiped away her tears under her eyes with the pads of her fingers.

"Stubborn again are we." He said in a calm, but yet annoyed voice. Why wouldn't she just tell him what's going on? Just crying about it wouldn't solve anything!

He forcefully grabbed a hold of her shoulders in a firm manner, making her abruptly face him and meet his gaze. "Jasmine tell me now!" He said with a raised voice.

Logan was further taken aback when Jasmine harshly tore his hands off her shoulders, "I'm not telling you ANYTHING!" She snapped back, irritated.

"Not telling _anything_?" Amusement gleamed in his eyes and a lopsided grin formed on his lips.

Jasmine huffed, quietly maintaining her firm stance.

The next thing she knew, Logan snatched a water bottle from a male student who was passing them by, minding his own business.

The crowd that had gathered around them looked on in shock as they witnessed Logan squirting water all over Jasmine's head, drenching her hair, face, and everything in between. Fuming, Jasmine looked all around them, seeing students shared shocked looks.

A wide grin encompassed Logan's lips, enjoying her deadly glare all focused on his pretty face. Gosh, if looks could kill, well he'd be a dead lamb for sure. And he didn't regret his actions one bit. In fact, in spite of her deathly glares, he burst out laughing at her state, happy with the outcome. When his laughter finally died down, he resumed again, "Okay okay, now cool down, and tell me what happened." He crossed his arms at his chest, awaiting her answer and explanation.

To say Jasmine was fuming, was an understatement. She was seriously on the verge of blowing her head off. "You - you poured water all over me IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?" Great, now she would be the laughing stock of St. Louis!

"So you'd prefer I pour water over me when it's just us two?" He teased.

"JUST SHUT UP!" She profusely jabbed her index finger at him in the air, she was NOT in the mood! "HOW DARE YOU!" Her eyes spit fire like no other.

And Logan - he was the least bit affected, and stifled in a laugh or two. "Okay okay calm down, relax."

It was taking a lot of inner willpower for her to not just wring his neck right about now. He was SERIOUSLY testing her patience.

In a carefree attitude, he explained the reasoning behind his actions to her, "I poured water over you to cool you down. But you just got heated up even more." He said with a muffled laugh in between.

"Okay okay let it go. Tell me something, what's happened with you?" He questioned again with a smile, crossing his arms at his chest again.

"Why should I tell you? I'm not telling you anything!" She rudely snapped back, adamant on keeping her personal issues bottled inside her.

Silent moments between them passed by where Logan simply watched and observed her, waiting for her to burst. If he knew Jasmine well enough, it was only a matter of a few seconds before she would break.

"All you boys are the same!" She raised her voice to a high extent, starting to ramble off at full speed, "you're adamant on knowing what's wrong, Prince wants me to quit dance, why should i quit dance! I don't want to quit dance! I want to DANCE! Even if that means I have to leave Prince!" She finally let out a huge sigh, relieved with the burden on her chest.

On the other hand, Logan was surprised with the turn of events. Yes, he was expecting her to burst out her situation, but this is what happened to her? Truly.. unexpected.

"What?" He shook his head in disbelief, "You - you left, I meaan, you broke up with Prince?"

Her face dropped with his question. And she looked left, right, all around avoiding his gaze. H-How'd _he_ know?

"Hmm?" He urged for her to explain.

"W-Wh-Who _told_ you?" She asked, perplexed and confused. Like a deer stuck in headlights.

A sarcastic expression filled the features of his face as he gaped away at her. _Unbelievable. _He unfolded his arms, squirting water all over her head for the second time, but with more force, "_You did_. Just a second ago."

Folding his arms and crossing them across his chest for the umpteenth time, he said, "In anger."

The sudden realization of her stupidity dawned upon her, and she immediately avoided his playful gaze, embarrassed. She'd just made a fool out of herself in front of him, AND practically a bunch of students.

Her predicament didn't go unnoticed by Logan, and he immediately decided to do something about it. "Wa-wait wait." His eyes wandered around the crowd of students gathered around them, urging them to skedaddle away. Firstly, he handed the water bottle back to its rightful owner, "here you go bro."

"And what are you guys lookin' at? Go on, nothing more to see here."

"Hmm?"

As the crowd slowly started to dissipate away in various directions, Logan's prime center of attention became Jasmine again, and he faced her. "So. Where were we?"

"I - " She hesitated briefly, and then spat out in rage. "I left HIM, and HIS HOUSE!"

_Say whaat? _

A brief silence passed between them as Logan looked away at her with a calm face, biting his lower lip, and Jasmine anxiously looked around to and fro. Why - wasn't he saying anything? She was seriously confused and perplexed when all of a sudden, Logan burst out in a bout of laughter.

"Okay okay," his laughter diminished to a stop as he met her angry and confused eyes again. "Sorry." He said with one last muffled laugh as Jasmine profusely glared at him, questioning his behaviour.

"Are you crazy? Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny! I mean, I can't believe it - _you _left Prince." He still tried to hold in his laughter while he spoke, "The girl who just wouldn't stop chanting the Prince's name.. today, she's broken up with the guy. I mean, wow this is hilarious man."

Her jaw dropped while he explained, appalled with how rude and inconsiderate he was. Instead of consoling her or helping her out, he was straight out LAUGHING at her! She shouldn't have even told the jerk anything in the first place!

"THIS! THIS is exactly why I wasn't telling you anything." She stormed. "You - you can only LAUGH at others' problems, not help them!"

Logan was getting a real kick out of her outburst and insults sent his way, _god she's so cute when she's angry. _

"JUST GO TO HELL!" She stormed the other way, taking her suitcase along with her.

"Go to hell?" _Aw crap, she's leaving. _"Hey, Jasmine! Wait up!" He took no more than a second to run after her as she disappeared down the academy premises.

* * *

><p>As Jasmine continued to walk down the hall inside the academy, she could hear Logan's voice beckoning her from behind - "Hey wait up Mother Theresa! Hold on a second." She turned around to find he was standing right in front of her, and then resumed walking down the hall, miffed, trying to ignore him. But Logan didn't stop. He just walked along with her.<p>

"So are you just gonna wander around school like that all day? With that suitcase, and your hair and face all wet..." He trailed off.

She turned around briefly while walking to answer his questions and judging eyes, inwardly worried about her predicament. He had a point. "I've been wandering around like this the whole night. Where am I _supposed_ to go?"

"What?" He raised his eyebrow at the revelation. "You've been out the whole _night_?"

"Wh-where _were_ you? _Hotel Decent?" _

Jasmine could hear the snickering laughter behind her, and sharply turned around to glare at him. She was in no mood to play around. "NO. I'm not _that _stupid." She said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I can see that." He bit his lip, trying to contain the chuckles of laughter inside him.

"I admit I haven't really seen the world, but I know a bit of worldliness."

_Ah, of course. Ms. Worldliness. _An amused smile enveloped his lips.

"I - " She hesitated briefly before continuing, "I was at Lindy's house, secretly. Her, umm, her mom and dad didn't know I was staying."

"Great! So you're just gonna stay at Lindy's house like a hideaway.. But I have a better plan." The tone in his voice had now turned serious. Enough joking around. He said in a sincere, nonchalant voice, "Come over to my house. I don't mind."

Jasmine immediately gasped, her jaw dropped to the floor. She looked at Logan as he just stood there, smiling at her like an idiot. "WHAT?" She shook her head slightly in disbelief, "Why should I go to your house?"

"Because, well my sisty, I mean _sister... _has been looking for someone to live on rent since forever, and you need a home - and so both problems are solved!" He said in a chirpy voice, inviting her to stay at his place as an off-campus student on rent.

"Mhhm?"

"What?" Logan's invitation sent her into contemplation. "I'm gonna live at _your __house _with.. _you?_" She said with unsureness and hesitation.

"Nope. You're gonna live in _my house, _with the _neighbour_." He answered playfully in a sarcastic manner, a lopsided grin on his face as he crossed his arms. He gave her a flustered, are-you-kidding-me kind of expression, _are you serious? _

She paused briefly, before shaking off his offer. "No no, I've talked to Lindy, she said she'd get permission from her mom, so I'll be living at her place from today."

Logan mused as she went on, and the fear and hesitation clearly in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him. _Uh-huh. _

"So, uh, " she stuttered, "thanks, but, no thanks."

Amused, he nodded silently in response. After moments of silence, Jasmine turned the other way to continue walking down the hall alone. She stopped her footsteps upon hearing the sound of clapping behind her, and turned around. "Why are you clapping?" She questioned with her narrowed eyes on him, seeing him stand in place making an applause.

"I'm clapping for you of course." He took a step towards her. "In just one night, you're all grown up! You made all your own decisions. Superb. I mean, you went from 'don't touch me', to, " he laughed, "'don't you dare touch me'."

He was unaffected by her passing glares, "but none of that matters. It's almost time for class, go and change."

Jasmine moved not an inch, and stood firmly in place, narrowing her eyes at him with a deadly glare. "Don't look at me, go quickly!" He watched her groan, and pushed on the suitcase, causing her to turn the other way to walk down the hall towards the girls' washroom. A smile was plastered on his face as he watched her disappear down the hall.

* * *

><p>All the students sat in their respective seats as they listened to the teacher drone on about the subject matter, her back faced to the students, writing away on the chalkboard. Some rolled their eyes out of boredom, while others keenly listened.<p>

"Alright class."

Numerous students bobbed their heads up as the teacher signalled the end of class with the announcement of homework for the day. "Oh, I have one more announcement to make - next week there'll be a pop test so be prepared for that."

Jasmine slightly tensed up on the word 'pop test'. Just hearing it gave her anxiety, she hated being unprepared for anything. Logan, on the other hand, stretched his arms and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner, uninterested. As the teacher left the classroom, students started to leave, picking up their belongings and filing out the door.

"Lindy," she turned around in her seat to face Lindy sitting in her own seat behind her, "did your mom give you permission?"

Logan silently looked over at Lindy as she began to pack her books inside her handbag, worry lines on his forehead for Jasmine. "Sorry Jazz, Mom gave a definite no. The thing is," Lindy stopped midway to get out of her seat, flinging her bag over her shoulder. "my Aunt Carol and her family is staying over for who knows how long, so that's why it's a bit of a problem."

Tensed, Jasmine followed suit and got out of her seat too, facing Lindy as she continued further. "But if you want, you can still stay at my house in secret. No worries."

"Oh no don't worry about it, I'll uh - I'll figure something out. I think I'll just stay in a cheap hotel for a couple days, and then - " Jasmine turned around midway to hear Logan's familiar voice, and looked at him as he sat in his seat like he had no care in the world. Ugh, why he was he always getting up in her business?

"Miss, you do know that cheap hotels do cheap things, you know." He said as-a-matter-of-fact, and then got out of his seat and nonchalantly sat on his desk like a boss, "Why do you wanna take the risk?"

"Why are you scaring her?"

"I'm not _scaring _her. I'm just telling her the facts." Logan explained Lindy's objection. "This is her first time outside the comfort of her home. _Someone _should give her some perspective."

"Uhm," Jasmine gulped and took a deep breath looking at him, "Is your living on rent option still open?"

"Wow. When I asked you, you were all 'no thanks.' And now when you have no choice, you're asking me?" He paused briefly as if to muse and inwardly smirked, "sorry. No can do."

"Oh c'mon Logan, she's already so worked up and tensed." Putting a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, Lindy continued, "Why are you harassing her so much? Don't show so much attitude," she urged.

"Hey, a little attitude couldn't hurt anyone," he playfully teased back in response, winking his right eye at a serious, worried Jasmine. "Okay chill, you can live at my place. But I'm really sorry, it won't be for free." He got off the desk, and stood upright. "You can talk to sisty about the money, k?" He told her in a genuine manner.

"Hey! Uh - does your, grandfather live with you too?" Her voice was full of anxiousness and fear. She still remembered how Logan's grandfather came and slapped him with brute force in the principal's office right in front of everyone.

Logan immediately chuckled a little and looked down. "Yes, yes he does live with us."

"But don't worry, our grandfather reserves that compassionate _love_ only for family members, not for guests." He said as he crossed his arms. "Okay," Logan looked briefly at the branded watch on his wrist, "so we'll go home together after school, hmm?"

"See ya later girls!" Lindy and Jasmine watched as he flashed them both a happy grin and skipped out the classroom.

"I don't know whether this guy is irritating... or, _nice_." Jasmine was intrigued by his nature lately. His hilarious antics, wacky ways bugged her to the core, and yet, there was something sweet about him in his own weird way.

A sly grin occupied Lindy's lips as she leaned her arm on Jasmine's shoulder and brought her voice to a mere whisper, "I think... he _likes_ you."

Jasmine's reaction to her statement was worth watching as her eyes popped out of her sockets, immediately jerking her head towards her. "WHAT?!"

The corners of Lindy's lips lowered, taken aback by Jasmine's rage. _Ok then, he doesn't like you. _She lifted her arm from her shoulder, bringing it back to her side of her own body. "I'm just kidding." She said in an uncertain manner, and then smiled again; while Jasmine, on the other hand, scoffed in disgust at even the thought of such a horrid notion.

"Let's go." Lindy tugged on her arm, driving her out the class and into the caf, leaving the matter be in the classroom.


End file.
